Ragnaros
Ragnaros is a Macro-fine Fire Elemental. Eons have passed since he was created, and he sleep peacefully all this time. He was summoned by Johnathon, and is currently working in Kary's Tower to add to its fire-based motif. He is based off of the World of Warcraft raid boss, complete with Sulfuras. Ragnaros is a force of nature, and a very devastating one at that. He has the highest hit dice of any boss in the Tower of Johnathon at a staggering 160 HD. Due to his age, he is also treated as a lesser God of fire, giving him additional powers. However, he prefers spells that are not based on caster level, such as Meteor Swarm, due to his low caster level. He prefers to attack with his hammer when he can. Ragnaros's arena is a very large pool of lava, with him in the middle. He then attacks those that are on the little land on the island. Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros, his hammer, is broken when defeated. It requires a Craft (Arms and Armor) check of 140, and requires a Sulfron Ingot (which is dropped by Gilgamesh) and an Eye of Sulfuras (which is dropped by Deathgaze). =Ragnaros (rank 1 God)= Size/Type: Macro-fine Elemental (fire) Hit Dice: 160d8+4800 (6080 hp) Initiative: +21 (+13 Dex, +8 Superior Initiative) Speed: 140 ft. Armor Class: 65 (–8 size, +13 Dex, +49 natural, +1 Divine), touch 16, flat-footed 52 Base Attack/Grapple: +135/+210 Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Sulfuras +205 (2d12+75 (x3, +4d6 Fire, casts “Sacred Lesser Orb of Fire” 1/round (use attack roll – CL 40(40d6)) or Slam +175 (6d8+ plus 6d8 fire) melee Full Attack (no failure on Nat. 1): Sulfuras +205/+205/+200/+195/+190 (2d12+75 (x3, +4d6 Fire, casts “Sacred Lesser Orb of Fire” 1/round (use attack roll – CL 40(40d6)) or 2 Slams +175 (6d8+ plus 6d8 fire) melee Space/Reach: 30 ft./30 ft. Special Attacks: Burn Special Qualities: Elemental traits, DR 10/–, 15/epic, SR 42, fire immunity, Diety Immunities, Divine Aura (will DC 15), Blindsense 1 mile, Saves (no failure on Nat. 1): Fort +107, Ref +94, Will +81 Abilities: Str 100, Dex 36, Con 70, Int 24, Wis 20, Cha 18 Skills: “Concentration +194, Jump +209, Listen +169, “Sense Motive +169, Spot +169, “Tumble +177, Feats: Improved Initiative, Superior Initiative, Weapon Focus (Slam, Great hammer)*&, Improved Natural Attack (Slam), Improved Critical (Slam, Great hammer)**, Cleave, Great Cleave, Power Attack, Devastating Critical (Slam, Great hammer)**, Overwhelming Critical (Slam, Great hammer)** (DC 135), Leap Attack, Combat Reflexes, Spellcasting Harrier, Martial Study (Foehammer), Martial Stance (Thicket of Blades), Wraith of Hellfire$, Dodge, Mobility, Spring Attack, Elusive Target, Penetrate Damage Reduction (Silver, Adamantite, Cold Iron)***, Blinding Speed x2**, Spectral Strike, Brutal Throw, Power Throw, Throw Anything, Combat Expertise, Blind-Fight, Blindsense 5', Quicken Spell-like Ability (Transmute Rock to Lava, Meteor Swarm)**, Point Blank Shot, Far Shot, Distant Shot, Uncanny Accuracy, Epic Weapon Focus (Slam, Great hammer)**, Improved Precise Shot, Precise Shot, Improved Unarmed Strike, Improved Grapple, Legendary Wrestler, Whirlwind Attack, Improved Whirlwind Attack, Improved Bull Rush, Awesome Blow, Shock Trooper, Combat Casting, Alignment: Neutral Song: Burning Steppes A primal fire elemental cannot enter water or any other nonflammable liquid. Unlike lesser fire elementals, a primal fire elemental may attempt to evaporate a lesser body of water if blocked. Fire elementals speak Ignan. COMBAT Burn (Ex): Those hit by a primal fire elemental’s slam attack must succeed at a Reflex save (DC 125) or catch fire. The flame burns for 1d4 rounds. A burning creature can take a move-equivalent action to put out the flame. Creatures hitting a fire elemental with natural weapons or unarmed attacks take fire damage as though hit by the elemental’s attack, and also catch fire unless they succeed at a Reflex save. The DC is Constitution-based. Elemental Traits: Immune to poison, sleep, paralysis, and stunning. Not subject to critical hits. Diety Immunities: A deity is immune to polymorphing, petrification, or any other attack that alters its form. Any shape-altering powers the deity might have work normally on itself. A deity is not subject to energy drain, ability drain, or ability damage. A deity is immune to mind-affecting effects (charms, compulsions, phantasms, patterns, and morale effects). Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to electricity and acid, even if the attacker is a deity of higher divine rank. Deities of rank 1 or higher are immune to disease and poison, stunning, sleep, paralysis, and death effects, and disintegration. Domains: Fire (turn Water creatures as level 1 cleric 7/day), Destruction (1/day +4 one attack/+1 damage), War, Divine Fire Mastery Prerequisites: Fire domain. Benefit: The deity gains a competence bonus on attack rolls, damage, and Armor Class equal to its divine rank (+1) if both the deity and its foe are touching fire or using weapons with the flaming or flaming burst special abilities. The deity can automatically know the location of any corporeal creature within 10 feet by sensing the disturbance in the ambient temperature that the creature causes. The deity has complete control over all nonmagical fire and can duplicate the effect of any spell with the fire descriptor as a standard action. Divine Aura rules: Daze Affected beings just stare at the deity in fascination. They can defend themselves normally but can take no actions. Fright Affected beings become shaken and suffer a –2 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. The merest glance or gesture from the deity makes them frightened, and they flee as quickly as they can, although they can choose the path of their flight. Resolve The deity’s allies receive a +4 morale bonus on attack rolls, saves, and checks, while the deity’s foes receive a –4 morale penalty on attack rolls, saves, and checks. Spells/other *''Meteor Swarm'' - Throws 4 meteors. Ranged touch attack (+133)x4; Each deals 2d6 damage plus 6d6 fire damage within 40' of the impact. Reflex 33 halves the fire damage, and saves/resistance is considered against each. *''Transmute Rock to Lava'' - You transform natural, uncut, or unworked rock of any sort into an equal volume of red-hot molten lava. All creatures in the spell’s area that make successful Reflex saves (33) take 6d6 points of fire damage, provided they can physically escape the area on their next turn. Creatures that fail their saves, or those unable to escape the area, take 20d6 points of fire damage in each round they remain in the area. Creatures in the lava have their speed reduced to 5 feet and take a –2 penalty on attack rolls and to Armor Class. Even after leaving the area of the spell, creatures that were exposed to the lava take half damage (either 3d6 or 10d6) for 1 additional round. :If transmute rock to lava is cast upon the ceiling of a cavern or tunnel, the lava falls to the floor and spreads out in a 15-foot-radius pool at a depth of approximately 1-1/2 feet. The rain of lava deals 2d6 points of fire damage to anyone caught directly beneath (Reflex half). In addition, creatures take 10d6 points of fire damage each round when they are caught in the area of the pool. :Although constructions of worked stone can’t be targeted with this spell, casting it on unworked stone below or adjacent to such structures deals 10d6 points of fire damage per round to any part of the structure in contact with the lava. Wooden structures in contact with lava instantly burst into flame. The lava cools naturally from its surface toward its center, and it no longer deals fire damage after 2d6 hours as it slowly reverts to stone. Though a 15-foot-radius pool can take as long as two days to completely cool, the core of a 10-foot cube of lava might remain molten for a month or more. :Magical or enchanted stone is not affected by the spell. *''Foehammer''Spirit: +2d6 damage, penetrates damage reduction *''Thicket of Blades'' Spirit Stance: Any action threatened enemy takes provokes an attack of opportunity. Wraith of Hellfire epic: Prerequisite: Con 50, Fire subtype Benefit: Your Fire damage attacks and spells deal Hellfire Damage, which is not affected by immunity/resistances. Possessions: *-''Sulfuras, Hand of Ragnaros'' :Great Hammer +30 (2d12 +30, x3) :Enhancements: +4d6 Fire, casts “Sacred Lesser Orb of Fire” 1/round (use attack roll – CL 40)) ::Requires Craft (arms) check of 140, Sulfron Ingot, Sulfron Hammer, and Eye of Sulfuras *''Sulfron Hammer'' :Great Hammer +15 (1d12+15, x3) :Enhancements: Flaming Burst (+1d6 fire (+1d8 on crit)), casts “Lesser Orb of Fire” 1/round (use attack roll – CL 20)) *''Trousers of Oblivion'' :(Belt Slot) +6 con, +4 int; Improved MetaX (either Metamagic or Metapsionic) feat, +8 saves required (not epic) *Potion of Spirit Dust: +2 Int *Potion of Divine Talisman: +2 Wis Category:Dungeons and Dragons